2-02
by Quietgal22
Summary: What if Vincent shoving Catherine onto the ground had triggered something? What if all it took was him crossing a line that he never would have crossed otherwise? A look at what happens while the camera is not rolling. Read and Review, please.
1. Crossing Lines

****I don't own Batb, Catherine, Vincent, Jt, Tess, Gabe or any other characters used. I also don't own any songs, or scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Catherine felt her heart race for a moment as she caught sight of a handwritten note stuck onto her door. Seeing the note gave her hope that something had triggered his memory because it was something that he used to leave for her, a simple one word note, but to her it was hope. Hope that her Vincent was back, that he remembered, that she hadn't lost him, that Gabe and Tess were wrong, but in the end it was her who was wrong. He hadn't remembered anything and was just trying to give her cell back and apologize for tying her up.

She wanted to believe that he would never hurt her, that his beast still remembered her, and that he would always protect her. Now she knew that she had been horribly wrong. Vincent had talked about crossing lines, but he would never know how much of a line he had crossed the second that he had laid a hand on her with an intention to hurt her. Even the night that Catherine had almost been killed by the same men who killed her mother, she had never truly feared Vincent. Now everything had changed.

She did go to Gabe, but not until after she had told Jt. He met her in the Gentleman's Club that had become his new apartment. She shakily took a seat across from him and he knew something was wrong, even before she spoke.

"What happened Catherine?" It took her a few minutes before she spoke and a visible shudder ran through her. She didn't want to revisit what happened, but needed to tell Jt.

"He-he's completely gone Jt."

"What do you mean?" Jt asked concerned.

"He passed a line that I never thought he would."

"Did he try to r..." Catherine instantly shook her head.

"No." Catherine said as she felt tears start to come to her eyes. "Jt, he physically attacked me. You knew him, and he would never have hurt me, at least intentionally. That was his one fear was that his beast would hurt me."  
"He beasted out on you?"

"No, that is the worst part...He was in complete control up until he transformed to push me. He shoved me to the ground and took off."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." Cat said with a hard swallow. "I have never actually been afraid of him Jt. I honestly thought he was going to hurt me and that..." Cat said before her breath caught. Even without Cat finishing her sentence Jt knew what she was going to say, she thought that she wouldn't have made it out of it. "There is no way that the old Vincent can be there anymore. I don't care what they did to him, he would never have laid a finger on me."

"Does this mean that you are dropping this?"

"Yeah. I have the proof that our Vincent is gone and he is never coming back. He is too dangerous now."

"So what do we do?"

"I am turning everything over to Gabe and it is his call what happens to Vincent. I can't go near him again Jt. I have never been this afraid of someone or something. I need to go." She said before getting up and leaving, not giving Jt a word in edgewise. She headed straight to the precinct and shared what happened with Gabe before returning to her apartment, changing into the pair of flannel pajamas that Vincent had gotten her for her birthday, wrapping in a blanket and crawling out onto the fire escape. She wrapped the blanket tightly around herself before seeing flashes of all of the moments that had been shared out on the fire escape. What she didn't know was that Vincent crossing that line was the push he had needed.

The second that Catherine had hit the ground by his hand, he heard Catherine's voice in his head. 'Vincent, you will never hurt me.' 'I trust you.' 'I am not afraid of you.' He so badly wanted to believe the voice in his head, but he had seen the look on her face the second his hand had connected with her, the look of complete and utter fear, the look of someone waiting for their life to be ended. Her voice kept repeating and he couldn't take seeing and hearing her so he did the one thing he was good at, running, disappearing. He made it back to his place before collapsing, his mind being overpowered by her voice, the look of her fear, a fear of him, of the fact that he had laid a hand on her...

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Please leave a review, no flames. If you have an issue with something in this story, PM me directly instead of posting it to the reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Catherine

****I don't own Batb, Catherine, Vincent, Jt, Tess, Gabe or any other characters used. I also don't own any songs, or scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

A knock on the door broke Catherine from the depressed state she had entered since arriving back to her apartment. After donning the flannel pajamas that Vincent had gotten her for her birthday, she proceeded to crawl out onto the fire escape, to their spot. The second that she took her usual seat, she was hit with a flood of memories, of the times that they had had together; _from their almost first kiss in her apartment, to their first real kiss on the rooftop, to their unofficial dates in the warehouse or on the roof, to the first time they had made love, to their pool date, to their first official date in Miltown, to the night that Vincent had wined-and-dined her on the roof under hundreds of artificial stars, to all of the sweet moments they had shared, ending with the night that Vincent had been taken._ As the first few memories assaulted her mind, she attempted to keep her heart from racing, but she knew subconsciously that she was fighting a losing battle. As she thought she had managed to calm herself down, she felt the semi-familiar feeling of someone watching her and she subconsciously swept her eyes around the surrounding rooftops, looking for something, a familiar shape giving the indication of a person crouching, someone she knew would not be there. At one point she stopped, holding her gaze on one spot, almost imagining that Vincent was crouched there, watching over her, before continuing as she felt the dam start to give. The last memory had been the drop of water that had flooded the dam. Catherine went in and collapsed onto her bed with shaking sobs, curling into herself as she remembered the night that she had lost everything. A second knock had pushed Cat from her bed with a swipe of her pajama shirt across her eyes to wipe away the tears. When she opened the door Tess walked in with a bag from the corner store. She shut the door behind her and dropped the bag on the table, a carton of ice cream rolling out along with multiple types of candy.

"Tess? What...what are you doing here?"

"Gabe told me what happened with Vincent and I figured that you would be holed up in your apartment throwing a pity party and figured what is a party without some ice cream, candy, and your best friend?" Tess said trying to cheer up her partner.

"Thanks Tess, but I am not really in the mood for a pity party tonight." Catherine said dejectedly. "I think I would rather just be alone tonight."

"I know you Cat and you being alone is the worst idea." Tess said silently making her point. "Come on, we can watch some shitty movie on Netflix and get sugar-high. Get the Ultimate Ass off and out of your mind."

"It's..." Cat started to say, defending Vincent, before being cut off.

"Catherine Chandler, do not say that it was Muirfield's doing or this new company's doing. I am sure as hell that they didn't tell him to go at you. He did it of his own free will."

"You didn't see the look on his face Tess..." Even though Cat had lost hope and faith in Vincent, she felt that needed to defend him.

"I know Cat. He looked guilty, remorseful, like he wished he hadn't done it... same as half of the perps we deal with. They didn't know what came over them, they didn't mean it and if you ask them, their response would be that it wouldn't happen again." Tess said hoping this was getting through to her partner. "He knew what he did. I don't know why he did it, but it doesn't matter, He still did. I know you and deep down, you still believe that the Vincent you were in love with is still there, that he is just going to remember and everything is going to be alright." Tess paused. "Cat, you need to let him go. He proved that he is too dangerous to be around. We don't know what he is capable of and if this is any indication, I don't want to know, and I don't think that you really want to find out either." Catherine took in what Tess was saying, especially about how close to half of the perps they dealt with pulled the guilty and disbelieving act, when they knew exactly what they did and what the motive was. She finally relented and allowed Tess to start a movie, and attempted to follow it, before losing herself in her own mind. A place that had been running nonstop since Vincent's hand had connected with her and sent her falling to the ground. She just couldn't accept that this may very well be the case with Vincent, that he knew what he did and the split second look was only an act, a facade to make her think that he felt bad about what happened.

* * *

**Please leave a review, no flames. If you have an issue with something in this story, PM me directly instead of posting it to the reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Vincent Pt 1

**** I don't own Batb, Catherine, Vincent, Jt, Tess, Gabe or any other characters used. I also don't own any songs, or scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

When he came to, there was one thought in his head. 'You finally broke the one promise you were able to keep. You promised that you would never hurt her and you turned around and did it.' Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. The one thought in his head was not something that he had thought since coming back, it was what he would think before he was taken. Searching his memory, he found that he could remember more than what Jt and Catherine had listed off to him. He instantly stood and took off towards the Gentleman's Club that had been turned into his and Jt's new hideout.

He pounded on the door until it opened and he almost regretted showing up, just from the look on Jt's face.

"What the hell do you want? You are damn lucky that I am not calling Gabe to arrest your fucking ass." Hearing Jt speak like this, Vincent froze. He had never heard his friend in such a state.

"Jt..."

"No. Give me one damn reason that I shouldn't tranq. you and turn your ass over to the cops."

"Why would you turn me in after protecting me for ten years? After convincing me not to go spill everything to my parents and Alex when I showed up on your doorstep, after convincing me not to get involved with Catherine because she was a detective?"

"Wait." Jt said after a minute. "Alex?"

"Yeah. I was seeing her right?"

"Where did you get her name from?" Jt asked confirming Vincent's question with his own.

"I passed out and when I came to I could remember a few things." He paused for a second. "But I don't give a shit about her. Where is Catherine?"

"Might have finally gone back to her apartment or she might be with Tess, or she could be at the precinct talking with Gabe still."

"Gabe? The dead ADA?"

"Gabe, the not so dead ADA. Catherine saved him so he could help her find you."

"But, talking with Gabe?"

"Yeah, on the best way to bring you in, without her being involved. You wanted her to stay away because she was distracting you from your mission? You got your wish."

"What do you mean?"

"She is fucking terrified of you. You crossed the one line you swore that you and your beast would never do and you terrified her in the process. She gave up on it being you." When Jt was met with silence he continued, not noticing that Vincent had taken off the second he said Catherine was terrified of him. "She spent the entire three months you were gone looking for you. The more someone told her to give up, the harder she would look. She refused to accept that you were gone for good. Even after she found you, we tried to tell her that you were different, that it was too dangerous, but she cared for you too much to believe us. Now you proved that we were right and you were too dangerous to be around. She said that you basically threw her to the ground." Jt said as he kept on ranting, still not noticing that Vincent had ran before he had heard most of it. He took off and stopped on the rooftop of the building across from Catherine's apartment. Much to his surprise, she was sitting out in the cold with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, trying to calm her racing heart. He hadn't been expecting her to be sitting outside, but to be planning his capture with Gabe and Tess. He saw her suddenly glance around, seeming to stop right where he was crouched before continuing her sweep of the surrounding rooftops. He watched as tears silently rolled down her face, before she suddenly got up and went into her room, dropping onto the bed. She curled into herself and started to sob. Being met with the sight of knowing that this was his fault, tore him in half. Sure he had a mission to complete for Reynolds, but now there was a new mission and it was more important.

...Convince Catherine that he was back, and that he would never hurt her again...

* * *

**Please leave a review, no flames. If you have an issue with something in this story, PM me directly instead of posting it to the reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Vincent Pt 2

****I don't own Catherine, Vincent, Jt, Tess, Gabe or any other characters used. I also don't own any songs, or scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Once Vincent heard Tess arrive at Catherine's apartment he headed back to his new house, knowing that he couldn't talk to her while she was under the watch of Tess. Upon arriving he pulled out the cell that Reynolds used to contact him about missions. He sent a very simple message that elicited a very simple reply.

'We need to talk.'

'We do. Tomorrow, noon.'

Vincent spent hours attempting to figure out a way to regain the trust of the one person who had placed all of their trust in him. The one person who had always believed in him, even when he couldn't believe in himself for the same reason; he was created as a creature to be feared, a creature who only knew how to destroy, a creature incapable of having anything other than the emotion of an animal in hunt.

When the first rays of the morning sun glaring off the water shone into his new house, he gave up on trying to figure out any way to earn her trust and settled on working on his mission for Reynolds. Well, attempting to work on it while his mind was continuously being assaulted with the look of sheer terror that had spanned Catherine's face as she connected with the ground by his hand. He tried as hard as he could to complete his assignment, but after half an hour he found that it had been no use as any work he had done was just mistyped nonsense with her name jumbled in on multiple lines. This woman had taken control. Vincent couldn't believe that this person that he had never met, that he had no recognition of could be this distracting. Every thought was aimed towards her, every sound that met his ears was the lingering sound of her heartbeat from the previous night, every scent contained traces of her, every memory flash was back to the first kiss that had been shared since he met her along with the little he could remember. He could feel himself going crazy and he knew that Reynolds knew more than he was letting on. With seconds creeping by, the time finally reached quarter till noon and Vincent took off towards the base to meet with Reynolds. At noon, he was lead into a room where Reynolds was waiting. Once the door swung shut behind Vincent, Reynolds motioned for him to take a seat across from him.

"Keller. You want to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about?"

"Catherine Chandler." Vincent said getting straight to the point.

"I told you Keller, you don't need to worry about her."

"Why not Reynolds? What is the reason that you don't want me worrying about her? There needs to be a reason. What is so important about her?" Vincent asked and Reynolds could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Don't wo..." Reynolds started to say before Vincent went into full beast and snarled at him.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY ABOUT HER! Who the hell is she and why does she know about me?" The beast yelled glaring at his boss with a look that could kill. Vincent could hear his boss's heartbeat speed up as he got a taste of how the beast reacted to Vincent's anger. Behind him, Vincent could hear the door open and the sound of a tranq gun being loaded. Within milliseconds Vincent had spun around and stopped the tranq in his hand before knocking the man holding the gun to the floor. "WHO IS SHE?" He asked, whipping back around to face Reynolds.

"I am not going to discuss anything if you are in this state, Keller. Maybe it would be best to hold off on this discussion." Vincent morphed back to normal and slammed the door leading out shut before turning back to Reynolds.

"There, I am in my normal state. Now, who is she?"

"No one of your concern. You would do best to remember who is in charge here Keller." Reynolds said standing up before being stopped by Vincent. He grabbed Reynold's by the neck and kept him so that he was just touching the ground.

"And you would do best to remember that you made me and I can kill you in seconds. I will ask again. Who is she?" Vincent asked as he tightened his hand slightly. The more time that went by, the tighter Vincent's hand got.

"S-she was from your past."

"The one you told me I don't have?" Vincent asked as he lightened his grip slightly

"You had to know that you had a life before we found you."

"According to you, I didn't have a life. If I had, wouldn't I be able to remember it?"

"W-we wiped your mind Vincent. Your memories, They were holding you back."

"Holding me back? From what?"

"None of..." Reynolds started to say, but was cut off by the tightening of Vincent's hand around his throat.

"Do not tell me none of my business. What was my past holding me back from?" Reynolds smirked.

"Becoming who you are. The perfect soldier, the perfect beast, the perfect weapon." He said. "I mean look at you, threatening me to get what you want. These are the kind of soldiers we wanted in this program, the ones who demand to get what they want and kill if they don't."

"That is where you are wrong, Sir." Vincent said mocking his boss's title. "I plan to keep you alive."

"Why?" Vincent pressed, knowing he was on the winning end of the argument.

"You can suit me alive better than dead."

"What are you going to do? Your 'precious' Catherine doesn't believe in you."

"Why would I tell you my plan? As for Catherine, I will do anything I need to."

"Kind of hard when all you know is her name and that you had a relationship." Reynolds said, putting emphasis on the word 'had'.

"Unfortunately for you, we found a way to start restoring the repressed memories." Vincent said before tightening his grip once again, enough to momentarily cut off air flow, resulting in Reynolds losing consciousness before Vincent dropped him to the ground and took off towards the place that he supposedly used to live with Jt. He burst in after knocking and not getting a response, to find Jt jumping rope with music blaring.

* * *

**I am going to be skipping the events that happen during the actual episodes and pick up minutes prior to, or right as the episode ends.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Please leave a review, no flames. If you have an issue with something in this story, PM me directly instead of posting it to the reviews. Thanks.**


	5. Catherine Ep 4

****I don't own Batb, Catherine, Vincent, Jt, Tess, Gabe or any other characters used. I also don't own any songs, or scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

_**This is the script from the ending of 2.04**_

_Cat: JT tell you about the firescape too?_

_Vincent: I remembered it._

_Cat: Vincent please, don't do this right now..._

_Vincent: And I also remember grabbing you out of the way of an upcoming train. And, another time when we were in the woods and you had braids, and it was so cold that I could see breath. Look, I know they're just flashes, but I do Catherine, I remember you. And I'm not borrowing from JT this time, ok? You can ask him._

_Cat: Even if it is the truth,..._

_Vincent: It is. I'm sorry for pretending. But I couldn't trust you because I didn't remember you. But now..._

_Cat: There are so many more lies in our relationship than just one pretend memory. There are so many things that I can't ask you. What do you do? Who do you work for?_

_Vincent: [Silence]_

_Cat: Exactly. And it isn't just you who's lying. I put anti-perspirant on my forehead so that I can find out what's going on in your life._

_Vincent: You were just trying to help me out. Ok. And I didn't realise it back then, but I can see it now. Catherine, after everything that you've been through, I am not gonna push you away anymore._

_Cat: Well, maybe it's because my parents lied so much, I just, I've reached my lifetime capacity for it._

_Vincent: This isn't going to be forever, ok?_

_Cat: It's too late. Heather is right. You lie once, and, and it changes everything. That relationship that you're remembering, we never lied to each other. I just can't, can't handle it. I can't live with any more lies. It's too hard._

* * *

Catherine made the decision to close her window with Vincent sitting out on the fire escape, and with it, his shot at another chance with her. The lies growing between them were spreading the gap even further, and honestly Catherine could no longer keep the picture of a future they created, or even the other side of the gap, in her sight. Originally the order had been complete honesty (in most cases) between her and Vincent and lie after lie to everyone else in her life. She didn't believe that she could handle the order switching to lie after lie between her and Vincent and complete honesty with everyone else in her life. It was bad enough that her sister had waited three months to tell her that the funeral Catherine had attended for her father, was actually a funeral Catherine attended for someone she had no relation to. Added to everything with Vincent, Catherine's ability to trust was running close to empty for everyone because the people closest to her were lying to her face or withholding something that became the equivalent to a lie.

No matter how much she wanted to believe that Vincent's memories were returning, that was not something that she could accept any longer. The Vincent she knew would never have stooped as low as lying about something that serious. If he had suggested going to the pool, backed with flashes of them being in a pool somewhere on a date of some sort, she might have bought his lie, but he had given too much background into it. For Catherine that crossed a huge line from actually remembering, to trying to feed her the Cliff-Note version that Jt would have given him. If her trust hadn't been running so low, she would have truly believed Vincent on the fire escape when he told her he remembered some things. It also hurt her to know he didn't have the decency to even ask her why she had been in his house, if he thought she was lying to him, instead just relying on his senses as if she was someone he was tracking.

Catherine's first item on her agenda was to call Jt and see if Jt had given Vincent anymore Cliff-Note memories.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah. We need to talk." Catherine said as she grabbed her keys. "I am going to swing by." She said before hanging up and heading to Jt's. She walked in and took a beer out of Jt's fridge before sitting down across from him.

"What did you include in your Cliff-note version of Vincent and I's relationship?"

"About your pool date at the Ashcroft and having found a temporary cure. Why?"

"He said that he remembered flashes of stuff, and at this point I can't trust him."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he remembers pulling me out of the way of an oncoming train from back when Muirfield first came after me, and he remembers the first time he saved me. He said we were in the woods and my hair was up in two braids and it was cold enough out that he could see my breath."

"I never told him about either of those things Cat. Did anything happen tonight that would have triggered anything?"

"I followed him to this art gallery and we danced while we went at each other, and then another beast showed up because his father owned the gallery and was going to get back at his dad. So, I got him to safety in the elevator and stopped it between floors so Vincent could deal with the beast. Then the beast ended up in the elevator shaft and pulled me up through the emergency exit and we started fighting and he tried pushing me backwards into the empty shaft and Vincent showed up and pushed the beast past me into the shaft before..."

"Before what?"

"Before I almost lost my balance and fell. Vincent saved me from falling backwards and he grabbed me very similarly to how he had grabbed me when the train was coming..." Catherine said fading off.

"Cat, it could have triggered something. They do say that the quickest way for someone to regain memories is to re-encounter something that happened in the past. Maybe him grabbing you the same way he did the night of the subway encounter, maybe it triggered something." Jt said before pausing. "I mean, the conditions are really similar to that night. You two didn't really know each other, you kept pursuing him and trying to get information, albeit this time about his job and last time about your mom, you were in danger and he reacted first." When Cat didn't speak, Jt continued. "I am surprised that you aren't super happy."

"I want to be Jt, but... It's just that my trust is past empty now. I mean I just found out today from my sister, that the one I thought was my father, isn't related. There was no genetic match between us."

* * *

**Unfortunately I am ending this fic as I have too much going on at the moment and have also hit a bad patch of writer's block. If I pick it up again it most likely not be with episode 5.**

**Leave a review, no flames please. If you have an issue with something in this story, PM me directly instead of posting it to the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
